


That Kind Of Day

by Anonymous



Series: Zayn & Harry's "Thing" [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Dom/sub, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Punishment, Riding, Schmoop, Spanking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-07 21:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3184541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry was always so relaxed and carefree after a couple of days as his boyfriend’s sub, and somehow Zayn could always tell when Harry needed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Kind Of Day

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this is really part one and the next one is part two. I can't figure out how to change it.

Zayn had only been gone about twenty minutes, picking up takeout from a small restaurant near the flat he and Harry had rented near Manchester. He opened the door to a silent house and made his way to the kitchen. There, he found exactly what he’d hoped; a sullen Harry sitting at their kitchen table, pout on his face and pencil in his hand, writing carefully with his very best cursive in a special notebook kept for exactly this task. 

The reason Zayn had gone to get takeout for dinner was because their kitchen wasn’t fit for cooking. Harry had failed to complete his chores on time, having gotten distracted with a video game, so both sides of the sink were still filled with the dirty dishes that Harry was supposed to have cleaned earlier that day. The counters were sticky, the floor hadn’t been swept, and when  
Zayn had arrived home from an afternoon with some old friends, Harry was scrambling around the kitchen attempting to finish everything he’d neglected during the day. Realizing he was too late, Harry gave his boyfriend that _look_ , he ought to trademark it, really, because those wide eyes with their _oh so sincere_ expression of unspoken apology could probably get him out of anything. 

Except with Zayn. After four years, Zayn had learned all of Harry’s tricks and saw right through them. Especially after their relationship became intimate and their roles had been so very clearly established. It wasn’t always like this – lots of days the two of them did housework together, joked around, everything between them being equal. But sometimes Harry needed this; having Zayn give him rules for a day or two, handing over control to Zayn and taking his punishments when he messed up. Harry was always so relaxed and carefree after a couple of days as his boyfriend’s sub, and somehow Zayn could always tell when Harry needed it. 

Harry looked up at Zayn, trying for a respectful gaze but his pouty lips gave him away. 

“How are those lines coming along, Haz?” asked Zayn as he set the bag of Thai food on the other side of their kitchen table and moved to look over Harry’s shoulder. 

“All right, m’almost halfway done”, Harry replied quietly. Zayn could tell Harry was taking his time; he’d learned that his lines would be inspected and were expected to be neat and rushing through them made them sloppy. 

Zayn ruffled Harry’s curls and said, “Good lad. I’ve just got a text from Niall, he’s visiting a friend nearby and he’s going to stop here and borrow a couple of movies. Should be here any minute. Why don’t you take a break while we eat and you can finish those up afterward, yeah?”

Harry beamed his beautiful smile at Zayn and put down his pencil. When he moved to put the notebook back in its drawer, though, Zayn told him to leave it out, open to the page where he’d written _I will not neglect to complete my chores in a timely manner_ about two dozen times. At that, Harry’s eyes went wide again and he said, almost in a whisper, “But Niall-”

“Niall has seen you punished before, Harry. I know you don’t like it but if you’d just cleaned up like I told you to, you wouldn’t have to worry about it, now would you?”

Harry knew it was not a rhetorical question, knew Zayn expected an answer, but all he could manage to do was shake his head and bite into his lower lip to keep from pouting too much. 

“Words, Haz. You know better”, Zayn prompted with a not terribly tight but still enough to sting tug on his hair. 

Their height difference was slight, Harry just a little taller, but in these moments he would almost swear Zayn was larger than he was. Managing to maintain eye contact, Harry forced out a shaky “No, sir. Sorry.” 

All at once, Harry started to set the takeout containers on the table, Zayn kissed his temple gently, and there was a knock at the door. 

“It’s open, come on in Nialler”, Zayn hollered in the direction of the living room. Niall walked in and found them in the kitchen. Harry was trying very hard to concentrate on setting out their food as his cheeks burned and his traitorous dick was as excited about Niall seeing his notebook out on the table as the rest of him was terribly embarrassed. 

All the lads in the band knew that Zayn and Harry got up to this kind of thing now and then. At various times they’d all seen him standing in a corner or writing lines or bemoaning his car keys or his favorite FIFA game having been taken away. Zayn would never have let anyone see Harry spanked, and Harry was grateful for that. For Zayn, it crossed a line and anyway, he didn’t want even their closest friends and bandmates seeing his boyfriend like that. Harry’s tendency to wander around naked or mostly naked had been curtailed once he and Zayn had gotten together. 

With a bit of sharpness to his tone, Zayn nudged Harry’s shoulder and said, “Manners, love.”

“Sorry about the mess, mate”, Harry said just as Niall had started reading what was written on the open pages of Harry’s notebook. 

“Ah. No worries,” Niall responded as he helped himself to a spoonful of vegetables in a spicy sauce. “Mmmm that’s good stuff, yeah? Right, I’m just gonna grab a couple films and leave you all to it, then. Thanks. And behave yourself, Hazza”, he finished with a wink. 

If Harry’s cheeks could have blushed even more, he was sure that they did right then. Still, he gave Niall a quick hug, not wanting to appear impolite, and Zayn walked Niall to the door. When he came back to the kitchen, he smiled and brushed his knuckles against Harry’s flushed face, saying “Did so good, babe, I’m proud of you. Let’s have our dinner, yeah? We used to eat straight out of the containers all the time, remember?”

And yeah, Harry did remember, Zayn could tell from seeing Harry’s soft smile and the faraway look he got sometimes when he was thinking over their early days, so young and just getting to know each other. Before they could have ever imagined their lives now – the fame, the fans, the money; enough to keep this little place for themselves just to use when they weren’t touring and still relatively close to both of their families so visits were easy. Before either of them would have ever guessed they’d end up together this way. 

Once they were done, Harry started putting the containers with food still in them into the refrigerator and throwing out the empty ones. Zayn smiled at him again, kissed him and reminded him of how well he was doing. It was all so sweet and loving that Harry could almost forget he was in trouble tonight. Almost, but not quite. 

Getting up and placing his hand with just the right amount of pressure around the back of Harry’s neck, Zayn said, “All right, I’m going to watch some telly, love. I want you to finish those lines and then do your cleaning up. I expect this kitchen to sparkle when you’re done with it, understand?”

Harry started to nod his agreement but then remembered himself and replied, “Promise, I’ll make you so proud of me.”

“I’m already proud of you, Harry. Come and get me when you’re finished so I can see, yeah?”

With that, Zayn exited the kitchen and headed to the bedroom to change into joggers and a t-shirt. Harry sat back down and finished the rest of his lines, grateful for the break he’d been given in the middle of writing; his hand was cramped by the time he was done. Looking over them and thinking they were quite nice, he got to work loading the dishwasher, sweeping the floor, wiping down the counters and taking the trash out to the bins. Before going to get Zayn, Harry took another look around to make sure he hadn’t missed anything. Seeing a couple of spots left on the table, he was happy he’d taken a second look and quickly took care of it. 

Satisfied with his work, Harry made his way to the living room with nervous anticipation. This was always one of the hardest parts of being punished, waiting to see if his efforts were up to par with Zayn’s expectations. He cleared his throat, held out his notebook and said, “I’m finished, sir”, in his quiet, submissive voice but still managed to hold up his head and maintain eye contact. It had taken him a long while to learn how to do that, but it was worth it when Zayn smiled at him like that.

First, Zayn took the offered notebook and spent more than a few minutes looking over the pages. “Very nice, Harry. You’ve got just a handful of eraser marks and one or two lines that could be neater, but this is excellent work. I can tell you didn’t rush through it. Let’s go have a look in the kitchen, then.”

Harry followed Zayn into the kitchen and turned on the bright overhead light so Zayn could see the whole room properly. He stood quietly as Zayn walked around the room inspecting Harry’s efforts. 

Turning around so that he was facing Harry, Zayn moved forward and took both of Harry’s hands in his own, kissing across them with feather-light touches of his lips. “What a fantastic job you’ve done in here, love”, he said, moving in to kiss Harry gently on his cheek. “I wish you would have done this earlier so you didn’t have to be punished.” He didn’t mean it, clearly, he’d known Harry had needed something like this, restless after four straight days of public appearances. But it had to be said, so that Harry could cast his eyes down, already starting to get a little teary, and respond, “Won’t happen again, sir. M’sorry, Zayn.” Of course, Zayn knew that wasn’t true either, but these were the roles they played – Harry needed to submit to Zayn, to disobey and be punished from time to time, and Zayn was more than happy to give Harry anything he needed.

“Go on and wait for me in the living room. Wait _properly_ ”, he added, to be sure Harry knew what was expected. “You’re still going to have a spanking but if you’re very good for me, I have a reward for you later.”

Harry knew the spanking was inevitable under these circumstances but the prospect of a reward had him determined to take it well as his cock started showing interest again. He headed into the living room and stood in the corner by their bookshelf, his hands behind his back, just the way Zayn had shown him. He hoped he wouldn’t have to wait too long. The anticipation of punishment always had his brain and body half-nervous and half-excited. 

In the meantime, Zayn made himself a cup of tea and let Harry wait just a little while. He’d already decided how this was going to go. There were times when his boyfriend needed to be pushed to his limits; those times Zayn would use his belt or their wooden paddle, though he was careful never to leave any marks that would last more than a day or so. Today wasn’t one of those times, though, that much was very clear. 

Walking back into the living room, pleased to see Harry doing as expected, Zayn called him over as he sat down on the sofa. Harry remained standing next to him, eyes wide and bottom lip caught between his teeth, looking every bit the chastised boy he needed to be right then. “You’re going to go over my knees and I’m just going to spank you with my hand, Haz. But your jeans and pants need to come down first. Can you do it on your own, or do you need me to do it for you this time?”

It was a strange thing they’d discovered together when they first started doing this – sometimes Harry just couldn’t force himself to bare his ass for a spanking and Zayn would have to pull his pants down for him. Where it came from was a mystery to both of them – neither Harry nor Zayn had been punished like this as children. There was always a consequence for that, though, and Harry had worked hard to overcome this difficulty. “No, I – I mean, thank you, but I can do it”, Harry said, and proceeded to step completely out of his jeans and underwear without further prompting. 

Zayn couldn’t help but run the back of his hand up Harry’s almost fully erect dick when it was right there in front of him. He allowed himself just the one touch, heard Harry’s hitched breath, then hauled him over his lap so that Harry’s hands and feet were both on the floor on either side of Zayn’s legs. “So good for me, love. Now, I need you to hold as still as you can, but it’s all right if you need to talk or cry.” Harry cried _every time_ he was spanked, even if it was just a few tears, and even when it wasn’t a hard spanking at all. It seemed a natural reflex. Sometimes Zayn wanted him to keep quiet, mostly as a challenge, but that didn’t seem necessary tonight. 

Without wasting any more time, Zayn’s hand came down hard on Harry’s ass and didn’t stop. He wasn’t bothering with any warm-up this time, just raised his hand up and smacked it back down onto Harry’s bottom and the tops of his thighs at a quick pace. It didn’t take more than a dozen swats before Harry was whining, then stuttering out his usual promises of being _sososogood forever_ , if Zayn would just stop, peppering it with the occasional _please_ or _not there again_ or _no more, nomorenomore_. It would all sound like nonsense if Zayn didn’t listen so closely, always wanting to be sure he heard it if Harry ever said the word that would make it all stop immediately. Zayn could tell when the serious tears started and gave him just a few more hard smacks right where his bottom and his thighs met before he stopped. 

As usual, Zayn was still, pressing the palm of his hand onto the small of Harry’s back until he could get himself together well enough to crawl off Zayn’s lap. He sat up on his knees next to Zayn, wary of sitting down properly when his ass was still stinging so badly. Zayn kissed his tear-stained cheeks and reached to the table next to them for a tissue to clean Harry’s face.

In a shaky voice, Harry asked, “Was I good? I think I was good, right?”

The sound of Harry’s voice and the hopeful look on his face where the tear tracks were still drying could probably get Zayn to promise him the world, it was so sweet and beautiful. “Yes, love, yes, you were so very good for me. Now it’s all done, right? Clean slate and all that. Do you feel better?”

Harry nodded enthusiastically, wiping away the last of his tears and smiling. “Yes, thank you so much, I feel so much better now. I mean, except that my bum still hurts.”

They both laughed and Zayn asked, “Do you think you’re ready for your reward now?”

“YesyespleaseyesIam”, Harry replied all in one breath, making the two of them laugh again just for a minute. 

Shaking his head fondly, Zayn reminded Harry to pick up his discarded jeans and briefs before he pulled him up so they were both standing. He laced the fingers of Harry’s free hand through his own, walking down the hallway into the bedroom. Once they were there, Zayn directed him to remove the rest of his clothes, which Harry folded neatly and set down on top of the low table beside him. 

Harry watched quietly as Zayn stripped as well, appreciating the sight of his lean, toned body; the slightly dark skin, the ink, the planes and edges that made Harry half-crazy just knowing it was all his to touch and love. They fell into bed together, lips meeting in a gentle kiss that got more messy and heated within moments. Sometimes when they were completely worn out from all the interviews and photo shoots and rehearsals, they’d kiss like that for ages without doing anything else and nod off for a nap or for the night tangled up in each other. 

Not this night, though. Zayn was pulling at Harry’s nipples, eliciting breathy moans as they moved together, feeling their cocks get harder and harder just from kissing and touching. After a little while Zayn pulled back a bit and asked, “Would you like to ride me tonight, baby?”

The response from Harry was enthusiastically positive. Zayn didn’t always like getting fucked; if he was in the right mood he enjoyed it but most of the time he topped, and Harry certainly didn’t complain either way. Being on top and still being the one getting fucked really was one of Harry’s favorite things, and it didn’t happen often. He knew it might be a little challenging tonight with his bum still bright red from his spanking, but he still couldn’t help giving Zayn a wide smile that showed his dimples when he said, “Yes, please, you know I love to ride you, Zed, of course _yes_ ”, his eyes already starting to darken with lust just with the thought of it. 

“So eager, Harry, lay back and let me get you all ready to take me now, yeah?”

While Zayn reached into the drawer in their bedside table to get a condom and their bottle of Astroglide, Harry made himself comfortable, lying on his back with his legs falling open for easy access. As he almost always did, Zayn started slowly and gently, rubbing the lube around Harry’s hole before he pushed one finger inside with care and started the process of getting him stretched. There were times when sex between them was fast; frantic and rough; but it was far more common for them to start off slowly. Zayn never wanted to risk actually _hurting_ Harry by rushing the prep. 

By the time two of Zayn’s fingers were moving in, out and around Harry’s entrance, Harry was panting, sweaty, and pushing back against Zayn’s hand. When a third finger was added and Zayn brushed against Harry’s prostate, Harry practically wailed and insisted he was ready, it was enough. Zayn moved his fingers in and out for just a few more moments, just to make sure he was nicely stretched and loose, then he slipped them out and they switched positions. Zayn rolled on the condom and lubed it up then laid down with his head on the pillows and Harry straddled him, reaching back to guide Zayn’s dick into his ass. Harry resisted the urge to take it all at once and instead sank down slowly, inch by inch until his still stinging bottom was flush with Zayn’s body. He gave himself a moment to catch his breath and adjust to the fullness, then started moving up and down on Zayn’s cock, a hand on his chest for leverage. 

It didn’t take long before Zayn gripped Harry’s hips and started fucking up into him, both of them letting out obscene moans and the occasional curse word. Harry pushed himself down and rolled his hips so that he was just grinding against Zayn, making sure he was getting every single bit of that dick all the way inside of him. He leaned down so they could kiss some more, which resulted in his own hard cock rubbing against Zayn’s body. 

Harry could feel his orgasm getting closer so he sat back up and they set a perfect rhythm meeting each other’s thrusts as Zayn wrapped his hand around Harry’s length. With Zayn stroking him just the way he liked it, tight and fast and twisting _just so_ around the head, it didn’t take long for him to cry out and let go, cum covering Zayn’s hand and some hitting Harry’s stomach and chest. He didn’t stop moving, though – he could see Zayn’s blown pupils and feel his ragged breaths until the moment when Zayn went completely still and silent, coming with his dick buried as deep as possible in Harry’s ass. 

Both of them took a minute to catch their breath and come down from the high of their orgasms, then Zayn gently moved Harry off him and carefully disposed of the condom in the wastebasket next to the bed. Turning back around to see Harry lying down covered in his own release, he moved in and kissed him again, chaste and sweet, before getting up to bring a wet flannel from the bathroom and cleaning Harry up before he could end up with sticky dried jizz all over himself. 

Once they were both sorted, Harry turned onto his side and pressed his back into Zayn’s chest and Zayn automatically threw an arm across Harry’s waist to hold him close. The two of them were exhausted after all of the evening’s activities and the intense emotions of the day. 

“Love you so _so_ much, Haz”, Zayn whispered into Harry’s skin.

“I love you too, more than anything. You’re so good to me, babe”, Harry replied, his eyelids growing heavier by the second. 

“Shhhh. Sleep now, love. Sweet dreams”, Zayn said, feeling his exhaustion overcome him as well. 

Tomorrow was another free day, and they both drifted off to the thought of sleeping in late and spending the day wrapped safely in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I know there will be no buckets of tears, but just FYI, this series is now officially orphaned, as are all of my stories for this fandom.


End file.
